icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Canadian Junior A Seasons (Post-1970)
This is a list of Canadian Junior A Seasons, whether sanctioned or not. The Thunder Bay Flyers/Thunder Bay Kings' leagues are not included in this list as the Thunder Bay Hockey League and United States Hockey League did not exclusively compete at the Canadian Junior "A" level. Post-1970 Era *2009-10 - AJHL, BCHL, CCHL, CJHL, GMJHL*, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OJAHL, QJAAAHL, SIJHL, SJHL *2008-09 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, GMJHL*, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OJHL, QJAAAHL, SIJHL, SJHL *2007-08 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, GMJHL*, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, SIJHL, SJHL, WHA* *2006-07 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, GMJHL*, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, SIJHL, SJHL, WHA* *2005-06 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, SIJHL, SJHL *2004-05 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, SIJHL, SJHL *2003-04 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, SIJHL, SJHL *2002-03 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, SIJHL, SJHL *2001-02 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, SIJHL, SJHL *2000-01 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, SJHL *1999-00 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, SJHL *1998-99 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, RMJHL, SJHL *1997-98 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MetJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAAAHL, RMJHL, SJHL *1996-97 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MetJHL*, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QPJHL, RMJHL, SJHL *1995-96 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MetJHL*, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QPJHL, RMJHL, SJHL *1994-95 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MetJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QPJHL, RMJHL, SJHL *1993-94 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MetJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QPJHL, RMJHL, SJHL *1992-93 - AJHL, BCHL, CJAHL**, CJHL, MetJHL*, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, QPJHL, RMJHL, SJHL *1991-92 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, MetJHL*, MJAHL, MJHL, NOJHL, QPJHL, RMJHL, SJHL *1990-91 - AJHL, BCHL, CJHL, IJHL, MetJHL*, MJHL, MVJHL, NOJHL, PCJHL, QPJHL, SJHL, SJJHL *1989-90 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MetJHL*, MJHL, MVJHL, NOJHL, PCJHL, QPJHL, SJHL, SJJHL *1988-89 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NOJHL, PCJHL, QPJHL, SJHL *1987-88 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NOJHL, PCJHL, SJHL *1986-87 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NOJHL, OJHL, PCJHL, SJHL *1985-86 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NOJHL, OJHL, PCJHL, SJHL *1984-85 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NMJHL, NOJHL, OJHL, PCJHL, SJHL *1983-84 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NMJHL, NOJHL, OJHL, PCJHL, SJHL *1982-83 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NBJHL, NMJHL, NOJHL, OJHL, PCJHL, SJHL *1981-82 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NBJHL, NMJHL, NOJHL, OJHL, PCJHL, QJAHL, SJHL *1980-81 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NBJHL, NMJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, PCJHL, QJAHL, SJHL *1979-80 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NBJHL, NMJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, QJAHL, SJHL, TBJHL *1978-79 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NBJHL, NOJHL, OPJHL, PacJHL, QJAHL, SJHL, TBJHL *1977-78 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, EJHL, IJHL, MJHL, MVJHL, NBJHL, OPJHL, PacJHL, QJAHL, SJHL, TBJHL *1976-77 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, EJHL, IJHL, MJHL, NBJHL, OPJHL, PacJHL, QJAHL, SJHL, SOJAHL, TBJHL *1975-76 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, EJHL, IJHL, MJHL, NBJHL, OPJHL, PacJHL, QJAHL, SJHL, SOJAHL, TBJHL *1974-75 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, NBJHL, OPJHL, PacJHL, QJAHL, SJHL, SOJAHL, TBJHL *1973-74 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, IJHL, MJHL, NBJHL, OPJHL, QJAHL, SJHL, SOJAHL, TBJHL *1972-73 - AJHL, BCJHL, CAJHL, CJHL, MJHL, NBJHL, OPJHL, QJAHL, SJHL, SOJAHL *1971-72 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, MJHL, NBJHL, NOJHA, SJHL, SOJAHL, TBMJHL *1970-71 - AJHL, BCJHL, CJHL, MJAHL, MJHL, NBJHL, NOJHA, SJHL, SOJAHL, TBJHL (*) denotes Independent League. (**) denotes OHA Pilot Project that did not participate with rest of the leagues. List of Partial standings *1975-76 EJHL Season *1979-80 NMJHL Season *1981-82 NMJHL Season See also Current Canadian Junior Hockey League affiliated leagues *Alberta Junior Hockey League *British Columbia Hockey League *Central Junior A Hockey League *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Maritime Junior A Hockey League *Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League *Ontario Junior Hockey League *Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League *Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League *Superior International Junior Hockey League Current independent leagues *Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League Defunct leagues *Eastern Junior Hockey League (1975-1978) *Island Junior Hockey League (1974-1991) *Maritime Junior Hockey League (1970-1971) *Metro Junior A Hockey League (1988-1998) *New Brunswick Junior Hockey League (Unknown-1983) *Northern Manitoba Junior Hockey League (1979-1985) *Northern Ontario Junior Hockey Association (1970-1972) *Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League (1972-1987) (1972-1987) *Pacific Coast Junior Hockey League (1974-1979) *Quebec Junior A Hockey League (1972-1982) *Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League/Peace-Cariboo Junior Hockey League (1980-1999) *St. John's Junior Hockey League (1989-1991) *Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League/Western Ontario Junior A Hockey League (1968-1977) *Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League (1970-1978) :*''Thunder Bay-Minnesota Junior A Hockey League (1971-1972)'' :*''Can-Am Junior Hockey League (1972-1973)'' *WHA Junior Hockey League (2006-2008) Member teams from Non-member Leagues *Black Lake Miners (Quebec Jr. B) *Thunder Bay Hurricanes (Midwest Junior Hockey League) *Thunder Bay Flyers (United States Hockey League) Championships *Anavet Cup *Doyle Cup *Dudley Hewitt Cup *Fred Page Cup *Eastern Centennial Cup Championship *Abbott Cup *Royal Bank Cup Acknowledgments The recovery of the lost history of the Junior A system in Canada has taken years and countless hours of research, dozens of newspaper, and the contact of multiple statisticians. When I, Devan Mighton, began researching hockey in 2006, I was shocked by the lack of research and lack of effort in preserving the history of Amateur hockey in not only Ontario, but across Canada. The people below have made massive contributions, either directly or not directly, to my goal of rebuilding the history of Junior A hockey in Canada. People of note in this project: Directly *Dave Clamen (Researcher) *Devan Mighton (Researcher) *Paul C. Beugeling (Researcher, BCHL and Vernon Vipers) - http://members.shaw.ca/vernonfranchise/ *Al McGimpsey (Researcher, MJHL and Manitoba) Indirectly *Marty Knack (Researcher) *David Harrison (NOJHL Statistician) *Ralph Slate (Researcher) - http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Paul Wilkinson (OPJHL Statistician) *Penny McEwen (SJHL Statistician) *The AJHL (Providing their own stats online) See also *List of Canadian Major Junior Seasons *List of Canadian Junior A Seasons (Pre-1970) *List of NHL Draft Picks taken from Canadian Junior A *List of WHA Draft Picks taken from Canadian Junior A *List of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Tier II Junior A Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian Junior A Hockey League